Known for joining together two vehicle components is to weld a fixing unit designed as a bolt to a first vehicle component, arrange the second vehicle component on the bolt, and fix both vehicle components against each other with a rear engagement means, for example designed as a nut, via arrangement on the bolt. A fixing unit of this type is known from DE 10 2008 022 371 A1.
It has been found for known fixing units that their surfaces can only be accessed with difficulty given especially compact designs or a compact arrangement of vehicle components inside the motor vehicle, making it impossible or very difficult to weld on the fixing means.